Do It The Gryffindor Way
by MissLoonyMoony
Summary: Jessica Taylor has a Plan...and so does Lily...and so does Sirius? A truth or dare game that goes slightly awry. THIS IS SLASH of the Remus and Sirius lurve each other kind.


*Do it the Gryffindor way*

Jessica Taylor surveyed the girls who sat before her with a proud expression, if not a little predatory. Most of them had an air of purpose and determination about them, which would be entirely useless once their job was done because there was no way she was going to let them keep the price. Some of them were eyeing the rest with something like suspicion. Taylor suppressed a smile of pure giddiness at the thought of having SIRIUS BLACK all to herself. Poor things, they didn't know what they had coming. First, they were planning to find out whom Sirius fancied, and then the fortunate girl would be free to pounce him, and with a little luck, that girl would be her.

Anyway, they were all gathered here with a common objective. A purpose, and one purpose only; even Lily, who had been dragged to the meeting against her will, claiming that whatever it was the girls wanted to discuss **oh so urgently** didn't matter to her in the slightest, was now listening intently to their plotting, perhaps **too** intently. Plotting concerning a dark-haired unattainable marauder.

Every girl in Gryffindor from third year and above were getting tired of practically **throwing** themselves shamelessly at Sirius Black only to be flung away at the side without even a back glance. --.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.----.--.--.--.----.--.--.--

"Well, Sirius?"

Ok, so Lily **did** have a problem with his arrogance and complete disregard of the rules, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to be **happy**.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you still want to do that thing you said you wanted to do?"

"Er…yeah, but, I still haven't figured out **how**."

Her lips curved in a mischievous smile. "I have a plan." --.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.----.--.--.--.----.--.--.--

Finally, after so many meetings, they decided it was time to set the plan in motion. Jessica, being the natural leader of course, looked over at the centre of the common room and saw the four marauders gathered around a…a piece of blank parchment? Oh well…who was she to understand the workings of the boys' minds? Anyway, they were sitting there as usual, laughing openly probably at something silly. Sirius was being his usual gorgeous self, Remus with his ever-present smile, James trying hard not to glance at Lily and do something stupid like **wink** at her, and Peter, gazing adoringly at the three of them, like he just couldn't **believe** they were his friends.

With an evil smirk, she raised her right hand above her head and lifted her forefinger. Immediately, three girls got up from their seats and walked over to the boys.

"Hi guys," said the girl in the middle. She was a blonde beauty, and was a few inches shorter than the rest. "It's such a boring night, don't you think?" she sat down on top of the large piece of parchment at the table. The four boys flinched and Remus whimpered 'The Map' whilst rubbing his temples.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" the one on the left said in what she thought was an alluring way.

Sirius shot a brief glance at Lily and she nodded. "We're in." He said with an innocent smile.

Remus promptly choked and turned a pair of incredulous eyes at him. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The marauders had once agreed never to play truth or dare with other people because of their many secrets. In a slip of the tongue everything could be ruined: Remus's monthly issues, the Map, their secret escapades, and their very **very** illegal alter egos. Sirius knew this and he was always the first one to say no. Something was definitely off.

"Are you **insane**?" That was James's question. So he **wasn't** imagining this, Sirius had said 'yes' to playing truth or dare for the first time in years.

"Oh come on! Relax, prongs, it's just a harmless little game."

At this, Remus threw him an especially significant glance that so obviously said 'This game is as harmless as I am at the full moon'. Sirius just smiled at him. A few seconds later, a large circle had formed around them and Remus was busy biting his nails in panic. **He must have a plan**, he thought. **He better have a plan.**

* * *

"Let's play everyone!" A couple of vials of Veritaserum were placed in the middle of the circle for the tricky questions and right next to it, a large bottle of Firewhiskey for any particularly difficult dares.

The game started with a few innocent truths and dares with no meaning behind them whatsoever but it quickly became clear to Remus where the girls were going with her questions, and Sirius seemed all to happy about answering them, dodging the really incriminating ones until a girl (**Taylor**, growled Remus in his mind) scowled and said "Truth or dare?"

Sirius's smile didn't falter. "Truth."

An evil smirk formed on Jessica's thin lips. "Name every person you've ever fancied and why, including who you fancy now. Oh! And give each of them a kiss…you can choose where of course, just make it worth our time."

Everyone in the room was waiting for Sirius's response, until he shrugged and replied, "I'll do it."

What the hell was Sirius playing at? Remus ducked his head and tried to hide his hurt look. Sirius conveniently avoided his eyes as he gulped down the contents of one of the vials that contained the truth serum.

He started with the girl on Remus's left, "I liked you when I was eleven cause you were blond" and kissed her cheek. The girl blushed bright red and Remus buried his nails in the palms of his hands.

Like that, he kept going **I liked you cause you were tall, thin, big breasts, nice hair, etc...**With Remus growing madder and madder by the second. He was so concentrated on being angry, he didn't even notice that Sirius only kissed their cheeks or hands and that none of them had caught his attention after fourth year.

When Sirius knelt before him, he could only stare stupidly at him as the other boy smiled softly and took one of his hands in both of his. "I liked you in first year because you were different." A kiss on the right cheek.

**Oh my god**!, thought Remus frantically. His eyes were surely popping out of their sockets.

"I admired you in second year cause you were brave." A kiss on the left cheek. Remus just sat there and let it all happen.

"I loved spending time with you in third year because you made me laugh." Sirius leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the werewolf's forehead. This is when people with half a brain began to think that maybe this wasn't a prank after all.

"I liked you more than I should have in fourth year because I thought you were cute." The dark-haired animagus winked and kissed his blushing nose. A few of the girls gasped and Remus assumed the rest of them were too shocked to react.

"We connected in fifth year because we could share something new." Remus smiled this time when Sirius kissed his jaw. After a couple of seconds he felt him squeeze his hand and glanced up to see him looking quite serious.

"I cherished you more than ever and thanked God you were so forgiving in sixth year." He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Remus felt his eyes begin to water and tried to steady himself.

Sirius looked up at him through his lashes, head still bowed.

"And I love you now, because you're you, and you're wonderful."

Finally their lips met and Remus was so ecstatic he almost didn't hear the rest of the female population of the room start to react, and maybe he didn't care all that much; he tangled his hands in Sirius's dark hair to then gracefully slide onto his lap, bracing himself for a snogfest.

With the help of James, Lily and Peter, the common room vacated slowly and Sirius mouthed a 'Thank you' to Lily when they came up for air.

When they were the only ones sitting by the fire, Sirius turned to Remus a bit worriedly, "I'm sorry for not telling you Rem, or asking you first, and er… for popping the 'L' word at you so unceremoniously. It's just that you said you wanted to come out and tell people and this seemed like the perfect opportunity…the love thing sort of slipped, I did mean it though."

Remus nibbled at his bottom lip and laughed when Sirius growled playfully. "I love you too, Pads. And I must admit, I was a bit worried when you started kissing all those girls. Turns out I had nothing to worry about."

Sirius grinned. "Damn right you don't! You're mine Lupin. At least I don't think they'll be wanting to play truth or dare any time soon, huh?"

Remus snorted.

"Oh no, I think we've scarred them for life."


End file.
